Not so bad
by scarrlettspeedsterr
Summary: It's Alec's first day of a new high school. He's a senior. Wow, transferring in as a senior always makes things easy. He hates life. When he meets the Popular senior Magnus Bane, he realizes maybe transferring wasn't all that bad..
1. Chapter 1

**Malec High School AU.** _(This is kind of based off the characters from the books and the TV show_ )

 _ **It's Alec's first day of a new high school. He's a senior. Wow, transferring in as a senior always makes things easy. He hates life. When he meets the Popular senior Magnus Bane, he realizes maybe transferring wasn't all that bad..**_

(This is all based on Alec's POV.)

 **CH 1.**

Our family moved here a week ago. It all by went to fast once dad got the new job for one of the most known institutes in the country. He had to pack everyone up and move us away from our life. I got up a hour early today to make sure I had everything ready. I always come prepared, you never know how many pencils you will need. I heard a knock coming from the door.

"Yeah coming!"

"Hurry up bro Izzy is waiting on us, you know she doesn't like to be kept waiting! She'll kill both of us."

That was of course Jace, my brother. The hot and popular one wherever we go. Doesn't matter what he does he is always the angel in our parents eyes. Our sister Izzy is a sophomore, she's 16, but I swear she acts like she is the boss of everything. She is also reckless, and popular, and let's not forget the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. They never had issues when we moved, but I on the other hand, always had issues. I was always to quiet or depressed, or even unconcerned with life. I am very concerned with life. I am a senior, I am 18, and adult I take care of my siblings when our parents are out.

I make this family stay together but no one thanks me. It all started when our little brother Max died last year. It happened so fast. After he died, dad started working nonstop, mother just drifted away with work as well. Jace, Isabelle, and I loved Max. He was our whole world.

I ran grabbed my backpack and draped it over my shoulder, shutting the bedroom door on the way out. "Coming!" I ran down the stairs, skipping every couple of steps and getting the keys to my car. I drive everyone to school. My responsibility since I'm the oldest I guess.

"Come on." I say with my arms crossed, standing outside the open front door. Jace rushed out and hopped in the back seat of the car, Izzy did the same, refreshing her lipstick on the way out and hopping in the passenger seat. I start up the engine and get going. We arrive to school in less than 5 minutes since we live close and it helps I have a Ferrari. We pull into an empty parking place and hop out, rushing to our classes.

Jace and I both had English first and then Math, Gym and also History together. Izzy was only a sophomore so she was on her own. But I wasn't worried. Jace and I find the room number, room 2-104, we walk in and give the teacher our schedules, she marks them and says find a seat. We find a pair of desks and we sit together. I scan the room, there is some pretty hot girls, it won't be long till they are all over Jace. A certain redhead walks over, smiling. I look up at her, she has the most gorgeous green eyes. I smile, she smiles back then looks right at Jace.

"Hi, you guys are new here?" She asks.

"Yeah, we are and you are?" Jace asks, giving her his signature smile.

"Oh! I'm Clary and-" a taller, thin curly brown hair boy walks over, smiling. He has glasses. He holds out his hand.

"I'm Simon, Clary's best friend." Simon said, nudging Clary's shoulder.

"Yeah! He is. You guys can sit at lunch with is if you want." Clary smiles and stares at Jace, Jace is obviously attracted towards her. I sigh.

"Sure, Alec and I would like that a lot. Oh yeah, and I'm Jace. Thanks beautiful. " Jace said, winking at the redhead. I could see Simon glare at Jace for calling her beautiful. I smile as they leave.

"They didn't even talk to me." I roll my eyes.

"Sure they did bro, they talked to both of us, I mean they didn't just say I was invited to sit with them at lunch. Stop worrying." Jace says, nudging it off and patting Alec's back.

The bell rang and class began. The teacher started calling roll when the door swung open and a tall slender man walked through. Oh boy, he was the most sparkly thing I have ever seen, he was like a walking glitter glue tube. He had glitter everywhere, his shirt was even shimmering. He had tight red skinny jeans on with shimmering combat boots. He walked in like he owned the damn place.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to make sure I looked extra good today. You know me." He smirked and glanced around the room, his eyes laid right on me, he had the most piercing green eyes, with little gold specks in them. They were beautiful. I felt my cheeks beginning to flush. I looked down.

"Yes, everyone does Magnus. Now please take your seat and stop disrupting the class." She pushed up her glasses and continued taking roll. Magnus shrugged her off and walked to his seat, and oh god. It was right in front of Jace and I's seat. He pulled out the chair and plopped himself down into it.

I bite my bottom lip as the teacher calls out my name. "Alexander Lightwood." "Um, er, it's Alec." I say politely. She nods and says "Okay Alec.'' Jace also got called and you could see Clary starring at him like he was a freaking prize or something. I looked over and saw Magnus playing on his phone under the desk, even his phone case was sparkly.

I bite the inside of my cheek and was going to go back and mind my own business but next thing I know I'm getting head-butted, and falling back into my seat, holding my nose. "Oh my god! I am so sorry." Magnus said, turning around and rubbing the back of his head, which is what he hit me with. I rubbed my nose, wincing at the pain. "I-It's fine."

Everyone turns to see what is going on, Jace puts his hand on my shoulder. "Dude Alec are you okay? Is it broken?" He examined the nose. Alec shook his head. "It's fine, really." I say, still rubbing my nose. The teacher stops teaching and turns. "You two need to go to the nurse, okay." She writes a pass and hands it to Magnus. He is still rubbing his head as we get up and leave the classroom.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." He looks at me, as we are walking to the nurse's office.  
"It's fine really." I display a fake smile. Magnus stops walking and of course I stop walking cause I'm following him.

"Let me see." He says, leaning down and cupping my face. I then just realized he's about a few inches taller than me, his hands have a firm touch. He was really gorgeous up close. He examined my face, I could feel me getting slightly flushed.

"Um.."

"Oh, Oh sorry! I just got lost in those gorgeous blue eyes." Magnus smiles.

"Excuse me..?" I ask, surprised no one has called my eyes beautiful before.

"Your eyes. Not just those though, you have a gorgeous face." He smirks, and looking it over again.

"Um, thanks?" Is he flirting with me? I mean I am openly gay, but not here, I don't want to be known as the gay best friend to the hot new kid.

We continue walking to the nurse's office and she just hands us ice in baggies. "Wow I know what will stop a nose bleed now, Ice." I joked. I heard Magnus let out a soft giggle. It was so adorable.

"So are you new here? Alexander?" He asked, looking down upon me as we were walking back to class.

"Yeah, my parents just packed us up and moved us to another city. But I'm used to it. No big deal." I shrug.

He smiled, seeming to understand and nodded. "I see."

"I guess people know you around here huh." I ask.

"Yeah, I am known for my parties. I am considered a top dog here, that isn't on a sports team. If you're on a sports team you're set for your whole high school life." He said, laughing.

I smile and we get back to class, right before it ends. Jace is talking to the redhead girl and her geeky best friend. I head over, not seeing Magnus following me.

"Hey." I say to Jace.

"Bro, you're alright? Good. Oh and you must be Magnus?" Jace says patting my back then looking at Magnus.

"That would be me yes." He replies, smirking.

"Hey Magnus!" Clary smiles and hugs him. "I'll see you in art!" She pats him on the shoulder and waves to Jace, as Simon just follows along.

I could practically hear glaring between Jace and Mangus. I stood there, with arms crossed and grabbed my bag. Luckily the bell rang and disrupted the awkward silence…

I walk with Jace to Math. Then to Science, which I had alone sadly. Then lunch. I found Jace with Clary and Simon already, and of course also Isabelle. She has the same lunch as us, it totally slipped my mind. I walk over and smile.

"Alec!" Izzy hugs me, I hug back.

"Hi." I nod to the two new friends we met and to Jace.

We sat down, and girl with dark skin and long curly hair walked over. Simon smiled. "Maia. I haven't seen you all summer." He got up and hugged her, she hugged back, smiling. "It's good to see you Simon! And all of you. Oh look new people. That's so cool." She sat down by Simon. And not long after a pale boy, with curly hair walks over, with a hoodie on and jeans. How is he not hot? It's practically summer.

He doesn't speak and just sits down on the opposite side of Clary. Clary waves to him and he nods. "That's Raphael. He's our quiet friend, but he's cool once you get to know him." Clary smiles and takes a bite of her sandwich. Jace looking at her. She smiles at him. Oh yeah, they will be a thing. I can sense it.

And of course the last addition to the group was of course Magnus Bane. Simon and Jace rolled their eyes once he got to the table. I'm assuming they don't like him very much. Magnus says hi to everyone and sits across from me. Shit. I try not to make eye contact.

"So, how was everyone's summer?" Maia asks, eating a hamburger.

"Me and Clary just spent it watching Anime and reading comics." Simon says, laughing.

"You make me sound like I have no life Simon!" Clary smacks him playfully.

"Let's face it Clary, you don't." Simon looks at her and shaking his head. Everyone laughed, except Magnus who just smiled. I could feel his eyes on me. I could feel him starring into my soul. Oh god I'm losing it. The bell rang and I thanked god for it. I walked straight out of the lunch room and right into the locker room for Gym. Jace soon followed after.

"So Clary huh, isn't she great." Jace asks, smiling.

"Um, sure I guess." I answer, picking out a locker.

"Look, just cause you don't like girls, doesn't mean you can't help me out sometimes y'know." Jace chuckles.

I was offended. "Shut up Jace, I don't want people knowing yet. And what do you mean help you out, I am not going to be your toy."

"Aren't you already are?" He joked

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. We changed into gym clothes and our first activity was soccer. Great. As we were running and passing the ball back and forth, I just couldn't get my mind off of Magnus. What made him so interested in me. What is special about me. I blushed at the thought of him calling me beautiful. I tripped over the ball and landed right on my face, great I already hurt my face once, now this. I won't have a face by the end of the day I swear. I get up and dust myself off, and sit on the side lines. Gym finally was over and I headed to the rest of my classes.

The final bell rang and school was finally over. Day 1 completed. I walk to my car, waiting for Alec and Izzy, I fiddle with the keys when I hear a giggle and Magnus's laugh. I look over and there he is with a pretty blonde girl, I recognize her. She's in my gym class, she is definitely popular around here. Why was he with her? I looked a few minutes longer, till I saw Magnus put his arm around her shoulder and I was taken back. They got in the car and drove away.

Oh my angel. Was I jealous? No, I don't even know the guy! I chew on my thumb. He is cute, but now I know he is straight. Maybe he isn't straight..maybe he's bisexual! Yeah that could be it. No straight guy would say I have a beautiful face. I was questioning myself about liking the beautiful tan glittery guy. I was snapped out of it when Izzy and Jace was heading to the car and waved. We got in and I drove us home.

 **(Hey guys! I hope you like it? Chapter 2 will be up soon! :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2.**

I laid in bed. I rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand by my bed. It read 3:00 am. I groaned and turned back on my back, looking up into the darkness. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get Magnus out of my mind. I don't know why. I didn't like him. We just met, you can't like someone you just met. He bit his bottom lip as he suddenly thought about how Magnus's lip would feel on his. He felt his face getting hot. Oh no I can't think that…what is wrong with me. His laugh, his voice, his handsome face. It was official. I was screwed. I was hung up on Magnus Bane.

I apparently fell asleep sometime after 3:30 last night. I woke up, yawning and laying on my stomach, when the last time I check I was laying on my back. I groaned and looked up at the alarm clock. It was 30 minutes before school but I was too tired to even get up out of bed. I couldn't even rub my eye right now, because I'm so tired. Which I will have to force myself to do because it really itches. I finally manage to get up and make my way to the closet and get ready for school. Jace banged on the door like he does every morning, waking me from my sleeping daze.

"Y-Yeah, coming." I yell and start speed walking to the kitchen.

"Woah, Big Bro..what are you wearing?" Izzy comments while taking a sip of her coffee mug.

"Huh?" He glares at her, and pouring some black coffee into a mug and blowing on it before taking a sip.

"Your outfit, it's worse than usual." Izzy shakes her head, looking disappointed. Jace agrees.

"Shut up, let's go please." I motion to the front door, and grabbing my keys off the counter.

We get in and drive to school. Izzy chatting away the whole way there about my outfit today. I rolled my eyes.

"Iz, I'm sorry I was up late and I am tired as hell. Please stop talking just for a minute." I groan.

"Why were you up so late?" Jace looks over.

I felt my cheeks flush and thank the angel we arrived at school just in time. Jace and I rushed to class and sat down just before the bell rang. Whew. Safe. Turns out we have a sub today so there isn't much going on. I take out my sketch book and start sketching. Jace nodding and praising my skills. He then pats me on the back and says he's going to go over to Clary. I fake a smile and continue keeping to myself. I was shading in a patch of grass when I a piece of glitter fell onto the paper.

My eyes widen and I look up. Of course there was Magnus Bane, examining my drawing. In my personal space. He was like a sparkling rainbow today. Even his spiked hair had multiple colors of glitter in it. I move my hand over the drawing and look down, embarrassed.

"That is amazing. You should teach me how to draw like that sometime, darling." He winked.

I brushed my face with my hands, and trying not to look him in the eye. I couldn't stop myself from blushing. Did he just call me darling? Was he flirting? No way…he has a girlfriend. Calm down Alec you're over analyzing stuff. Just reply normally. Everything is okay.

"Um. Uh, maybe." I reply, fiddling with my sketching pencil in my fingers.

"You aren't very much of a talker are you, huh blue eyes?" He looks straight into my eyes as he says that comment.

Oh shoot, don't blush Alec don't blush. Never mind. I look down and mess with a piece of my hair. "N-not really. No."

He turned around back to his seat. Great Alec, you blew it. You made it seem like you didn't want to talk to him. Screwed up everything. I bite the inside of my cheek and glance up as I see him turning back around and placing a piece of folded paper on top of my sketch book.

"My number, darling. Call me." He smiles and turns back to the front of his seat, immediately looking at his phone.

I take the piece of paper and open it up, looking at the number. His handwriting was so smooth. So perfect. In every way he is perfect. I take out my phone and put the number in it, just in case I lose the paper. I don't even think about calling or texting him though. What if he doesn't even like me? I thank the angel the bell rings and we can leave class.

Lunch arrives and I find our group. I nod to everyone and sit down, poking at a sandwich with a plastic fork. It looked weird. I looked up at the sound of Magnus laughing with Camille, heading over here.

"Who is she?" I motion to her, asking Clary.

"Oh, that's Camille. She's the queen bee of the school, captain of the cheerleading squad. She's popular as hell." Clary shrugs and makes a disapproving face. "She's also a major bit-" She gets cut off as Camille laughs, and looks around to each of us, then looking at Magnus.

"Who are you calling a bitch Clary?" Camille asks with a sharp tone, crossing her arms.

"My neighbor. She stole our newspaper. What a bitch, am I right." She smiles and fakes laugh and nods to the rest of the group to play along. Izzy laughed, and Simon agreed.

"Yeah whatever, I have to go. Bye Magnus." She kissed his cheek and winked at him as she walked away to her group of followers. He waved to her as she left. I glare at her as she walks away, swaying her hips. I can't believe he's with her, but he wants me to call him?

"How are you all doing today?" Magnus asks and smiles, sitting across from me. He stares at me as he sits and smirking. Everyone nods and agrees they are fine. Jace has his arms around Clary already, Simon glaring at both of them. Damn, second day and already got someone. Must be lucky to feel wanted all the time. Everyone starts talking about random things, Clary and Jace talking about themselves, and Maia and Simon making jokes, and Izzy does her makeup, and Raphael just sits them, sighing.

Magnus doesn't let his gaze up from me, just starring. Pretty sure Izzy is noticing because there is a huge smile on her face. She coughs.

"So, guys? Who wants a party this weekend?" She suggests, smiling.

"That would be so awesome, parents are out of town right." Jace asks.

"When are they ever not out of town Jace? Izzy replies, shaking her head and giggling. Jace nods.

"Um" I cough. "Are you sure Iz, I mean we don't want to trash the house..we just moved here." I comment, still poking the sandwich.

"Someone is no fun, come on Alexander, live a little. When is it?" Magnus asks and smiling.

"Hm, Saturday! It will be just us, so don't invite anyone else. I mean it." Izzy mentions.

Everyone nods and agrees to be there. I sigh and roll my eyes, the bell rings and I carry out my day like any other, except I score a goal this time in soccer. School ends.

Iz, Jace and I head home and I unlock the door to the house and walk in, walking straight into the kitchen. I pull out my phone, starring at Magnus's number, and sliding into a chair. What would be the harm of calling him? Him rejecting the call? What could be the positive outcome of this? Him liking me? Maybe him dumping that bitch for me. Oh my god, Alec he probably isn't even into guys.

I head upstairs, deciding whether to press the call button or not. I hesitate. I shouldn't push it. I shouldn't. Nope. And next thing I know its ringing. Oh no, what do I say?

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. I decide it will go to voicemail. "Hello, who is this?" A nice sexy voice says on the other line. I bite the inside of my cheek and freeze. I don't even know what to say..

"Helloooo?" The voice says again.

"Uh, hi yeah it's me, Alec. Or well Alexander as you say.." I mumble into the phone.

"Oh! The gorgeous blue eye angel who can sketch like a god. Yes, I'm glad you called." He says on the other end and his voice sounding cheery.

"Yeah, um. Sorry, I don't really know what to say.." I say, tapping my foot on the floor of my room.

"It's okay darling. I mean if you want we could maybe talk at your sister's party Saturday." He suggests.

"Why Saturday will you not be there tomorrow?" I blurt out on accident, instantly regretting what I said. What if I sounded like I was obsessed? Oh no.

"Well, someone is eager to see me. I'm honored Alexander. And no I won't be. I got some stuff to take care of, sadly." I could hear his voice drop into a sadden tone at the end of his sentence.

"No, I mean why would I care if you're there or not..Uh." I regret what I said again. Shoot, I really need to think before I speak. That sounded so rude…I swear by the angel I am awful.

Magnus chuckles at the other end of the line, and stops instantly as another voice cuts in, in the background. "Yeah one minute. I'm sorry, blue eyes. But I must go. I look forward to seeing you at the party." He hangs up before I can even say bye. I shrug and put the phone down. I feel a smile forming at what I just did.

Next day came, and Magnus wasn't at school. I missed seeing his face. It's only day three, why am I missing him so much? I don't even know the guy. I make my way through the day, skipping lunch and going to the school library instead. The day finally end and I had to drive Izzy to the store after school to go pick up some things for the party.

We went to the closest supermarket and she bought tons of junk food and platters and drinks. She was excited for the party. 

"I can't wait for this! New friends. A party. Perfect way to spend a weekend. Aren't you excited Alec?" She smiles, revealing her shiny, pearly, white perfect teeth.

"No. Izzy, I am not. Because if the house gets trashed, then I will be the one in trouble by mom and dad and I don't want to be stuck cleaning the house after your little friends make a huge mess. So no Izzy I am not excited." I roll my eyes and she pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration.

We get home and I walk upstairs and fall right down face first on my bed. I moan into the comforter as I hear my phone vibrate. Who is texting me. I have no friends? The heck. I sit up and unlock the phone, seeing it's from Magnus. I smile but wonder why he would be texting me. I open the text up.

 _ **Hey, blue eyes ;) ~M.B**_

 _ **Hi? ~A.L**_

It took a minute for him to reply.

 _ **Surprise to hear from me? I just wanted to see how you were. ~M.B**_

 _ **Oh yeah, Hi. It's good to hear from you. So are you still coming to the party? ~A.L**_

I bit my lip in anticipation, starring at the phone waiting for the reply.

 _ **Oh course, darling. Wouldn't miss it for the world. ;) ~M.B**_

 _ **See you there. I have to go now. ~A.L**_

 _ **Okay, blue eye angel. I see you tomorrow.**_

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

Tomorrow came and Izzy was up early getting ready for the party. While Jace was on the phone with Clary, chatting away.

I get ready, leaving my hair messy and tossing on a sweater with too many holes in it to count. I don't care what Izzy says. My sweaters are great. Comfy and Warm and Soft.

Our friends start arriving around 4 pm. Clary and Simon coming together, and Maia and Raphael came together. Clary hugged Jace. Simon walked in. Smiling at Izzy.

"You look nice Izzy.' Simon says, smiling at Izzy.

"Oh! Wow thanks Simon. You look cute, a nerd cute yourself." She smiles back. I watch over her, and keep my guard up. She's my sister. If someone is flirting with her I have to know about it. I wait for Magnus to show up. He finally shows up around 6.

"I am here." Magnus waltz in and smiles. Everyone waves. He is wearing a white shirt that was covered in glitter and a shining black bow tie. Red skinny jeans with shimmering combat boots and eyeliner and eyeshadow brighter than the sun itself. He was wearing some red lipstick. Alec was taken back at how gorgeous he was. He walked over to Alec.

"You came." I greet him and try not to stare at his beautiful green-gold eyes. I don't want him to think I'm weird.

"Of course daring. I wouldn't miss it." He links his arm with Alec's and leads them to the room where everyone is.

After a couple of hours of Truth or Dare, and some karaoke, it was getting late and Izzy thought it was time to bring out the booze. I didn't approve of this at all. I don't drink. But I couldn't stop anyone. It was me against 7 people. Oh well guess if anyone needed a ride home I could give it to them.

After a complete bottle of alcohol gone, people were starting to get woozy and clingy and…touchy. Clary was sitting in Jace's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. They were making out. Go figure, Simon and Izzy was just talking, and well Raphael just was sitting there and Maia was talking to him, which it was obvious he wasn't listening. But Maia is too drunk to notice. I look around for Magnus. He's out of site.

I decide to get up and go look for him. The house is pretty big so he could get lost. I start walking up the stairs when a hand grabs my wrist. I turn around and see Magnus there yanking on my wrist.

"Magnus there you are." I say, walking back down the two steps I walked up on. I don't even get another word out before I am pinned against the wall by the taller man.

"Um, Magnus..what are you doing?" I feel my cheeks flush and grip onto the sides of his arms.

"Did you know" he slurred. "That you are the most prettiest boy I have ever seen." He giggles.

Swear on the Angel, the alcohol was doing the talking.

"Magnus you are drunk." I reply.

"No, No I am not." He slurs, his breath smells of alcohol. He leaned in closer, hovering over my face. Damn me being the shorter one.

"Magnus please. Come and sit down." I try and push him off of me, and taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen to sit down. He followed behind, tripping a few times on the way there. I sit him down. He smiles at me, putting his head in his hand.

"You know. I really think you are attractive, darling." He giggles, and lays his head down on the table.

"Yeah, okay Magnus…" I bite my lip and sit across from him. I can't keep myself from blushing. What if he really thinks that? Nah, that's the alcohol. I snap out of my daze when I hear glass break. I hear Izzy yelling "Oops!" I decided it's probably best if everyone stays here for the night, I get up and lock the front door, seeing Clary and Jace passed out on each other on the couch, and Simon lying on the floor, sleeping. And Maia and Raphael just dozing off in a couple of chairs. Izzy was making her way upstairs.

I decided it's best to take Magnus upstairs. Luckily I'm a lot stronger than he is so I carry him upstairs, and lay him on my bed. I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea when he wakes up in the morning. I undress and slip into my boxers, I make sure to have Magnus sleep on the outside of the covers. I slip in and turn the light off. I could hear Magnus's breathing right next to me. Oh my angel it was so mesmerizing. Even his breathing is perfect.

He shifts in his sleep, moving closer to my side. I look into the darkness and blush as the most beautiful man I have ever seen is right next to me, in my bed. Sleeping. I could stay like this forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3.**

I woke up and yawned, stretching my arms out and looking at the clock. 10:30 AM. Oh shit. I jumped out of bed and tossed some sweat pants on and a baggy sweater with a few holes in the sleeves. As I was looking at myself in the mirror I remembered that Magnus slept over. Well actually, everyone slept over. I looked around the room, realizing Magnus wasn't anywhere to be found. I walked back over to my bed to look under the covers one more time and look underneath the bed for safe measure. I glance around the room and assume he is with the others downstairs. I rush out of the room and skip a couple of steps on the way down to the kitchen. Seeing Magnus and Izzy drinking water and sitting at the counter. I peeked in the living room and saw Clary and Jace still passed out. Maia and Raphael was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Maia and Raphael?" I ask Izzy, walking over and sitting by her and Magnus. Magnus glances up and makes eye contact with my eyes. I see that his eyes have bags under them, smeared makeup and come to the conclusion he is severely hung over.

"He, I mean uh- they left earlier, called a cab. Or whatever." Izzy brushes him off and lays her head on the table in her arms. Hung over as well.

"This is why you don't drink." I give her and Magnus a look of disapproval. "And Simon?"

"Oh, he's in the bathroom." Magnus chimes in. I nod and look around.

Izzy gets up and pushes her chair in. "I uh, better go check on the guy, he drank a lot." She walked over to the sink and filled a glass of water and walked away.

Magnus and I sat there in silence. I tapped the table with my index finger.  
"Did anything happen last night?" Magnus asks, looking down.

"Uh, no. I carried you upstairs and you fell asleep. That's it." I reply, messing with my fingers.

"Bummer." Magnus mumbles. I didn't want to bring up that he gave me so many compliments last night. About how many times he called him attractive. How it made him feel wanted for once. Made him feel warm inside. He wanted to hear it again.

"Uh. Do you want me to take you home?" I ask softly. He nods.

"Okay, come on." I grab the keys and yell to Iz that I'm takin him home. He follows behind and we get in the car. I start up the engine and we head out. Complete silence filled the air for a bit till Magnus glanced at Alec and smiles.

"I really did mean all the things I said last night, darling." He winks at him. I felt my cheeks flush.

"W-what stuff.." I mumble, trying to play it off that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't be silly Alexander. Of course I did. You are very attractive." He leans his head against the window.

"Which street?" Alec asks, looking at the street signs. Changing the subject.

"Here, darling." He pointed to the street with his long fingers. Alec caught himself starring at it. It was so perfect. I turned in and he gave me the house number. I pulled in the drive way. There were no other cars.

"Where are your um, parents?" I ask, looking at Magnus, his grin slowly faded into a frown. I wonder what I said to hurt him. Swear by the angel.

"My parents aren't really ever here Alexander. It's no big deal, really." He fakes a smile and looks at Alec one last time before getting out and leaning in to say bye, winking as he shuts the door and sways his hips walking to his front door and unlocking it and walking in. I drive away, thinking how sad Magnus looked. I felt bad, making him sad. I am a horrible person. Damn myself. I drive home and heading straight to my room when I get there and a wave of tiredness washes over me, I crash onto the bed, drifting to sleep.

School on Monday was just like any other. Same old same old work, classes and of course Magnus constantly flirting with me. I try and brush it off, playing it like I wasn't gay. Which let's face it I was far from straight. I was falling for Magnus more, day after day. Every time I saw him with Camille my heart aches. Why would he flirt with me but date her? Well I never actually found out if they are dating. But they do seem really close.

A couple weeks went by and I would just melt at Magnus's voice, laugh, and even just seeing him walk in with the little sway of his hips. He never walked normally, which I loved about him. He always had to make his presence known. He was so perfect in every way, I don't know how long I could keep going without talking to him about why he flirts with me, by calling me gorgeous, and calling me darling, and even winking and staring at me with those beautiful gorgeous greenish gold eyes. I decided I would make a plan and ask him out, well not out…more like an uh get together? No let's face it, a date. I plan on doing it tonight over a call.

I sat on my bed, starring down at his number. Wanting myself to push the call button, I hesitate again, just like the last 50 times. I was going to officially do it when the phone rang itself, it was Magnus, I take a deep breath and answer it.

"Uh, hello?" I say into the phone, quietly.

"Alexander! Darling, would you like to go out somewhere tonight?" Magnus asks, you could hear him smiling on the other end of the call.

He thought for a second, and realize this was his chance. "Yes, that sounds fun. When?" I bite my bottom lip and wait for an answer.

"At 7:00 I'll pick you up. See you in a couple of hours, blue eyes." He says cheery and hangs up. Alec was excited. Also nervous, he started freaking out, what would he wear? What would he even talk about? He paced around his bedroom, wasting the hours away. I finally found the courage to pick out some black jeans, combat boots, a regular white shirt with a leather jacket. I ruffle my hair and brush my teeth, just in case. He walked downstairs, seeing Izzy in the kitchen cooking for herself and Jace.

"Woah, why are you all dressed up?" Izzy asks, stirring some goo she calls food.

"Um, someone is picking me up. We're going out." I walk over to her, looking over her shoulder. "What is that?" pointing to the slosh in the pot.

"Um, that's soup, duh. Doesn't it look good?!" she smiles.

"Izzy, soup isn't supposed to look like mashed potatoes..Jace you might want to order take out or something." I look over to him, he's texting someone on his phone, probably Clary.  
"Pfft, bro there is no way in hell that I'm eating that. You couldn't pay me. I am not ready to die believe it or not." He jokes.

Alec and Jace laugh as Izzy glares at them angrily. "You guys are so mean!" She smacks Alec on the head and walks over to do the same to Jace. Alec rubs his head and heads out. "I'll be back soon, okay?" I walk out and shut the door, waiting for Magnus. I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets and kicked a piece of dirt from the porch. After about 10 minutes of waiting Alec looked at his phone. It read 6:59. Magnus was going to be late..or not show up at all. My face fell at the thought of him blowing me off. Suddenly a car pulls up and honks, rolling down the window.

"Hey darling. Are you ready for our date?" he smirks at him.

I blush, and get into the car, buckling up. "This is a date?" I look out the window as he drives away. "How can it uh, be a date when you are dating Camille.." I look down, fiddling with my fingers. Magnus lets out a laugh and wipes a fake tear from under his eyes.

"Camille? And Me.? Not a chance. We go way back, actually she's an ex but it didn't last long, only about a year. She just hangs around now. I don't really care for her." He looks at Alec.

"O-oh.." I flush and smile a bit, turning away from him so he wouldn't see it.

"Are you gay Alexander? I'm getting weird vibes from you. I would like to know so if I am chasing a straight hot guy I can stop." Magnus says sharply, driving into town. I hesitated before answering.

"Yes, I'm gay. But only Jace and Izzy knows. If my parents found out they would disown me. But they are never even around anyway so.." I bite my lip, scratching at my thigh. I could see Magnus smiling, pleased with the answer.

"Good." Is all he said, smirking.

They pull up to a movie theatre. Alec was a little surprised.

"I wasn't expecting a movie? What even are we seeing?" I ask politely, getting out of the car and watching Magnus get out as well. I finally got a good look at what he was wearing tonight. Magnus had white eyeliner and gold eyeshadow with it. He had shiny lip gloss on and I think that was a soft blush? He had a collared sparkling red shirt on, with a black button up blazer over it. He had purple shiny skinny jeans and boots. He always looked so good with all that glitter on.

They walked up and Magnus purchase 2 tickets for The Witch. They get popcorn to share and a drink and find a seat in the middle row. They sit and the movie starts. I was paying attention to Magnus's face the whole time. He was so gorgeous, he tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth and shifted his eyes to my stare. I quickly look away, hoping he didn't notice me starring. I blush, turning my attention back to the movie. I feel a hand touch my hand, Magnus entwined our fingers. I smiled. They stayed like that throughout the movie. It finally ended and we got up and left, he pulled my hand, not letting it go. I was afraid someone from school would see if they were there, I quickly pulled away from his grip once we got into the lobby. Magnus had a hurt look in his eyes when he lost my hand. He sighed and we walked out back to his car.

"Would you like to go to my place, darling?" he asked, looking over at me.

"Um, what for…" I replied, becoming a little suspicious. I didn't want to rush things.

"Just to hang out. I am not going to try and seduce you Alexander, unless I get permission from you specifically." He smiles and waits for an answer. I nod and we head to his place. We pull up and get out, he unlocks his front door and invites me in. The house was gorgeous, and vintage. It was cute. Didn't look big on the outside, but it was huge on the inside. He led me into the living room and he placed his keys by the TV and plopped down on the couch. I took a look around again before sitting on the opposite end on the couch.

"Would you like a drink Alexander?" Magnus asks, looking over at me with a smirk.

"Um, I don't drink. Do you have tea?" I shrug.

Magnus lets out a laugh and nods. "Yes I have tea." He got up and was gone for a couple of minutes as he made tea and poured some type of liquor in a glass cup for himself. He came back and handed the tea to me. I took it and took a sip. "Thanks." He nods and sits down taking a sip of his drink.

"So, Alexander. Why are you with me right now? What makes me so intriguing?" Magnus took another sip of his drink, staring at me.

"I uh." I blush. "I just am draw to you. I don't know..I'm sorry?" I groan.

"For what darling? You did nothing wrong, quite frankly I am attracted and drawn to you to." He messes with his collar. Smirking at my blush. Oh god kill me now. A sudden sound came from a bedroom.

"Uh? What is that?" I got up from the couch a bit, concerned. Maybe it was someone? But he said he was alone. The door creaked open and a furry shadow came walking out of the room. _Meow._

I was relieved. It was just a cat! I laughed to myself and Magnus chuckled along with me. He got up and laid his drink on the table in front of the couch.

"Chairman meow! You are here. Meet Alexander." He picked up his cat, and cuddled it into his neck, the cat purred in his neck. I walked over and petted the cat.

"Aw, he's so cute." I smile and pet his back. He purred.

"He likes you. That's a good sign. I never associate with people who my cat doesn't like." Magnus sets him down and smiles at me as we go and sit back onto the couch. We sat a bit closer this time.

"Did you uh, really mean all that stuff you said." I ask him.

"You mean, the stuff about you being attractive, and how pretty your eyes are?" He says, scooting closer to me.

"Yeah..that stuff." I feel my face getting flushed.

"Yes, Alexander, I do think you are the prettiest boy I've ever seen." He leans in, placing his hand on my cheek, stroking it and next thing I know is I'm kissing him, it was the best feeling I have ever felt. It was like a fire started within me. He kisses back, cupping my face and I tangle my fingers into his hair. We pull away, breathing heavily, our foreheads touching, Magnus biting his bottom lip. I let out a small laugh and so does Magnus.

"Wow." I say, blushing too much for my own good.

"Was that your first kiss Alexander?" Magnus asks, looking into my eyes.

I nod. "My pleasure darling." He kisses my nose. I smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4.**

Hey guys. This is my first real fanfiction, sorry if the writing is kind of bad. :)

Two days have passed. I still can't get over that kiss that happened at Magnus's. I hope it was as good for him as it was for me. As soon as I came home later that night Izzy bombarded me with questions. She spoke so fast I didn't even hear half of what she was saying. What I made out was "how was it" "and "who was it" of course I didn't reveal anything. I don't want her to go shouting out that I'm dating Magnus. Which, I don't even know if we are. Nothing has been confirmed yet. I developed a habit of checking my phone every 5 minutes to see if he texted me. The 50th time I checked he texted me. Finally.

 _ **Hey gorgeous. ;) ~M.B**_

 _ **Hi :) ~A.L**_

 _ **Can't stop thinking about that kiss. ;) What to do it some other time. ~M.B**_

I blush at what he sent _ **.**_

 _ **Maybe. When? ~A.L**_

 _ **How about after school tomorrow. My place? ~M.B**_

 _ **Yes. I'll see you at school tomorrow. :) ~A.L**_

 _ **Of course, darling. Bye. ~M.B**_

I felt a smile appear on my lips. Thinking about kissing Magnus was one of the happiest feelings in the world. No, just being around Magnus was. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

School the next morning was rough, considering I had to try and hide my feelings around Magnus around the other students at school. Magnus would glance at him, winking at him at different times throughout the day. Oh how bad Alec wish he could pull Magnus away for just a minute to kiss his perfect lips. He could if he was out at school. But he just couldn't have any more rejection in his life. It's not like he doesn't have any friends here anyway besides Izzy's little group of people and well, actually that's it. Even though it's his senior year and he won't see any of these people after the school ends but he didn't want to make his senior year hard. He decided he would think about it, you know coming out.

At lunch I went to go and sit with everyone, Magnus wasn't there yet but he started walking over and I could swear he winked at me and motioned his finger for me to follow him. I excused myself, Clary nodding and Izzy looking concerned mixed with confusion and Jace to busy noticing Clary to notice. I get up and walk over, following Magnus as he leaves the cafeteria and into an empty hallway. I lose him in the shadows.

"Magnus? What are you doing?" I quietly yell out. I start panicking to myself, wondering where he went. He looked around, turned in different directions looking for the other man. He suddenly gasped as someone put their hand on his shoulder. He turned. It was Magnus. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Drawing you away to get some alone time. I couldn't wait till this evening." He purrs, looking down at him.

"Someone could see, Magnus.." I whisper, looking around to make sure no one was around.

"No one will." Magnus smiles, pulling me in for a kiss on the lips. I smile within the kiss. I missed his lips so much and by the way he was kissing I could feel him missing my lips as well. I put my hands on his waist, pulling him closer. His tongue brushing against my lips, asking permission to come in. We kiss for a couple more seconds, tongues fighting for dominance. The bell rings, interrupting the kiss. Magnus groans against my lips, pulling away. My face heated and red as he pulls away. We breathe heavily against each other. He smirks.

"Damn that stupid bell." He chuckles.

"Uh-yeah" I bite my bottom lip.

"There will be more of that tonight. I promise blue eyes." He leans down and kisses my cheek and head the other way, heading to class. I stand there, watching him leave. I wish school would end right now.

School finally ended and Alec headed home to drop his stuff off and to freshen up his hair and teeth. He started heading out when Izzy and Jace stopped him in his tracks.

"Yeah, and where are you going huh?" Izzy crosses her arms, smriking.

"I think Alec is seeing someone. Amazing." Jace says, laughing.

"Magnus wasn't at lunch, and you left early. Is something up.." Izzy smiles wide, putting her hands together.

Jace lifted an eyebrow. "Dang, Magnus and you, you and Magnus." He smiles and turns to leave. "Clary is coming over later. Izzy we are ordering something in, don't bother cooking tonight, or well actually don't bother cooking ever." He laughs loudly, tossing his head back as he leaves. Izzy smacking his head on his way out.

"Um so yeah I won't be out that late. Okay." He walks out shutting the door behind him and driving to Magnus's. We he arrived he walked up to the door, about to knock the door opens with a tall tan beautiful man smiling at him.

"Hello, welcome to my domain darling." He invited him in. I walked in, smiling at him. He shuts the door behind him and I finally lift my hands up to his face and pulls him into a kiss. He moans against the kiss, kissing back with just as much passion. They stumbled to the couch, trying not to step on the cat walking around them. Magnus laughs when I accidently step on Chairman's tail, him screeching. I laugh with him and breaking the kiss, mumbling sorry till Magnus pulls me back into the kiss. Sitting them on the couch, Magnus pinned under Alec.

Magnus broke the kiss again. "Someone is impatient." He smirks and kisses him again.

I break the kiss this time. "I just can't get enough of you honestly." I smile.

Magnus smiles back. I get off of him, plopping down next to him and turn to face him. He makes a frowny face.

"Why stop." He crosses his arms playfully.

"I-I just don't want this to move to fast. We just started dating," I blush.

Magnus sighs. "Alexander, we were only kissing there is no harm in that. I wouldn't of let it went past kissing."

"Why not?" I ask, fiddling with my fingers.

"Because Alexander, I'm assuming this is your first relationship. I don't want to ruin it for you. I actually like you a lot and don't want this to get screwed up. There is nothing wrong with going slow." He smiles at me, brushing his long soft fingers against my cheek, and looking into my eyes.

"Okay, yeah that seems good. Nothing wrong with kissing. Right? Sorry, sorry I'm just new at this.." I look down and bite the inside of my cheek.

"It's okay. I'll help you, we'll go as slow as you like. I won't rush you into anything." He leans in and kisses me again. I kiss back and nod within the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, moving one hand up and tangling it up in his spikey hair, Magnus moving his hands down my sides and pulling me closer by pulling me by my waist. I moan within the kiss, blushing at the sound. He giggles and moves the kisses up to my nose and pulls away. I look at him with confusion, didn't want it to stop. He sighs happily and stands up. I look up at him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

I nod and get up and we walk into his kitchen and find something to make together. We finally found enough stuff for spaghetti. We started making it and as I was stirring it all together I could feel Magnus staring at me. I turn my head around and look at him.

"Stop staring." I smirk.

He makes a sound like he's been physically hurt. "Alexander but, I just can't resist my urges to look at you. You are so beautiful." He smiles and walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, swaying our hips together and humming before placing a kiss on my neck. I feel my whole face get red, and smile knowing Magnus is just holding me. I feel so at ease, at home, I feel like myself. I want to share this with the world. Our love and happiness. I know it's only been a couple of days but I feel like Magnus is already my whole life. Is it too early to say that?

We eat and talk about some personal stuff and laugh from the jokes and funny comments we make. Overall just having a good time. I can say this was probably one of the best nights of my life. The 1st being Jace moving and my parents adopting him. I am hoping Magnus is having just as a good time as I am. As Magnus is talking I take in and listen carefully. Making it know that I am listening to his every word. I smile and laugh when he says something funny. I watch his lips as he speaks. Taking in every feature. He was so perfect. Time flew by and I was sadden at the thought of me getting home.

"Do you really have to go Alexander.." Magnus groans, walking me to the door.

"Yeah, sadly. It's getting late." And it was, the clock was showing 8:00 pm.

Magnus cups my face and kisses my lips. I return the kiss and let it linger on for a little bit. Kissing him was the best feeling in the world and he wanted to show his love out in the open for this beautiful and perfect man. He was so scared to reveal it though.

Magnus pulled away. "I'll miss you darling." He kisses my cheek.

"I'll miss you to…so much. Text me okay?" I smile and turn to leave. He waves to me as I walk to my car, before I drive away I see him wink at me and then turn to go back inside his house.

He drove home and Izzy was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" "How was it?" "Did you guys kiss?" "Did you do the deed!" She bombarded me with questions and I blushes at the last comment. I snapped at her.

"Izzy, please shut up. No we didn't do the 'deed' whatever that is and yes we did kiss, a lot. There are you happy?" I walk away, leaving her giggling.

I run upstairs, shutting my door. Didn't want to be asked anymore questions. I plopped down on my bed and think about kissing Magnus again. His warm soft lips, his soft skin, his taste. I couldn't get enough. I never wanted to stop kissing him. Ever.

I drift off into a peaceful sleep, satisfied with myself.

Tomorrow came and I couldn't wait to see Magnus at school. I got dress and took everyone to school. I looked for Magnus and smiled when he walked into class. Magnus looked at him as he walked in and didn't let his gaze up till he sat down and the bell rung. Jace noticed and looked at me dumbfounded and leaned over to whisper something to me.

"Dang, you guys are basically undressing each other with your eyes." He snickers. I blush and playfully hit him and whisper shut up.

Lunch was difficult. I just wanted to jump over the table to wear Magnus was sitting across from me and kiss him. And that is exactly what he did. I heard people gasp around us. I heard Izzy giggle and yelling "aw" and Clary and Jace smiling. Simon, Maia were in awe. Raphael didn't care. Some people were watching with smiles. There were only a few people actually disgusted about. I pulled away, Magnus was had a shock look on his face, his lips curled into a smile and I blushed, seeing all the people looking. I was officially out of the closet in public, at school. Now just to tell my parents..

Hey guys. :) I hope you liked this story.


End file.
